


忍耐教学

by Milk_Tablet



Category: Transformer - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 14:39:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17727101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milk_Tablet/pseuds/Milk_Tablet





	忍耐教学

凌晨三点的高速路上仍有零星车辆飞驰着，这些车辆普遍都是为了躲避白天执法人员的严查才选择夜晚出动的，车上载着什么不得而知。

 

一辆蓝红色卡车的副驾上打盹的散发少女，美梦才做到一半，就被后视镜中那辆白色私家车改装后的刺眼远光灯闪了个猝不及防，紧接着又是两下震耳欲聋的鸣笛声。少女猛地摇开窗户破口大骂三字经，吓得那私家车司机放慢了速度。

 

“真是的，就这小破车还要超，什么东西啊。”少女泄愤似的解开安全带低声嘟囔着，以一个他能捕捉到的音量。

 

“安全带，系上。”这声音不是从驾驶座上传来的，那里没有任何人，“你的暴脾气是该改改了，试着忍耐。”

 

“哈？Optimus，你叫我试着忍耐？”少女抱胸做不耐烦样，“很抱歉我真不擅长，想必Optimus对于这个课题很有见解吧。”

 

少女侧着脑袋让口腔里的的热气都散在泛着光的车窗上，脱下鞋，蜷起身让整个躯体都包裹在皮质座椅其中，只着一层薄袜的脚趾轻轻勾着坐凳。

 

她用那砰砰直跳的胸脯贴近凉丝丝的椅背：“让我学习一下，Optimus你是如何忍耐的吧。”

 

Optimus无言，只是从换气扇那传来的气息更加厚重了，他早就看穿这个人类女孩的小心思，她想的什么自己怎会不明白？但他始终不理解为何这个被美好世界宠幸着的动人少女，会舍弃自己的一切来拥抱一块冷冰冰的铁。

 

感受着她略显笨拙的引诱，Optimus的芯底柔软起来。

 

“呵，你上次没看清吧。”少女干脆地褪去蓝红色露脐背心，没有bra，从家里偷溜出来的时候就把内衣放家里了，“这次就让你看清，Optimus......”

 

少女丰满的乳房与修长的双腿都同时映入光学镜中，减弱的音量与颤抖的手指都在说明一个问题——她怕了，不是怕被尖锐的冷冰冰的机器零件划伤，而是怕他不会接受眼前这个碳基生物。

 

Optimus好似亲眼目睹了一件美学作品的诞生，从局部到整体，看霎了眼，他能保证在这种情况下持续安全前行着，但他不能保证脑模块还能正常运转。他敏锐的换气系统嗅到了一丝属于少女体液的腥咸气息。

 

“Optimus，有什么好不知所措？”少女掀起百褶裙摆露出纯白的裤底明显有水痕的内裤，“看，这可是因为你湿的。”

 

“你把事情想得太简单了，乖孩子。我们没必要这样。”

 

少女将百褶裙拉到胸下为的是能更方便的取悦自己。她褪去棉质内裤，将分得很开的双腿抱在胸前，这样就能更好的让领袖窥见碳基生物的内里，看似天真的想法被少女放荡的姿势染上一丝暧昧色彩。

 

“啊......哈、哈啊......”

 

少女抚慰着沾着露水的玫瑰似的花穴，指尖在那粒敏感的阴蒂上摩挲着，甜蜜的喘息传入领袖的听力感应器，“你真是愈来愈无法无天了。”

 

“知道吗？我就这样想要你......想到可以听着你的声音自慰。”手指抠弄着阴蒂快感迭起，少女舒服得发颤，她摆动着腰肢让那能带来快乐的小点更加快乐。

 

“你的身体确实和机器人不同，你比他们更柔软……更甜蜜。”领袖压着本就很低的声音说着，他不明白自己的每一次换气都能成为女孩高潮的助推剂，“如果叫出来会好受一些的话，那就不要忍耐。”

 

“啊啊、啊......哈......”阴蒂被少女照顾的很好，乳尖也没有被落下，她大力蹂躏着一对饱满，好像这双手是Optimus的一样。

 

“要去了……要、要……”她放荡的叫出来，不再忍耐，花穴也缓缓流出些许透明液体，滴滴答答地顺腿流。

 

甜美的少女仅是玩弄阴蒂就得到了高潮，她也未曾深入到那更为神秘的甬道去过，在她看来，那里是要留给最喜欢的人的——譬如眼前这块不解风情的铁。


End file.
